A Love as True as Mine
by emilynh2000
Summary: A Short little Densi fluff story


A/N so I was cleaning my room listening to music when, I Cross My Heart by George Strait came on and BAM! the plot bunnies jumped right out and said PERFECT ONE SHOT IDEA YOU HAVE TO WRITE ME NOW! so I of course had to oblige because if I didn't the bunnies would bug me until I wrote this and I wouldn't be able to concentrate in school and church and stuff like that and there are already wayyyy to many different plot bunnies in my head for more. On a different note this is my first Densi anything. I love Densi but I'm more of a nallen girl myself. Any way one shot for all you Densi folks out there. Lots off fluff.

::

He stood there. In the front of the little white church that was so cliché, he didn't know why she had chosen it. Maybe she had a little bit of a hopeless romantic in her. That only he had seen. And under all that tough exterior there was a woman. A woman looking for someone to come and rescue her from whatever it was that she was running from but the thing was she didn't seem to want to be rescued. If that made much sense. But since when did their relationship make sense? They were partners. They weren't supposed to fall in love, but they did. Boy was he glad they did. He was glad he had asked her out, made it clear he wanted more than a friendship.

The door to the doors opens to the small room that held their closest friends and family but in their line of work pretty much all of your friends were your closest friends. Neither of them had many family members, still alive anyway. Both were only children, both of their dads had died and only her mom was there. There sitting in the front row.

Callen, who had pretty much been like a brother her, walked her down the aisle. He remembered the day Kensi had asked Callen to do it. He had about teared up but agreed nonetheless.

And there she was. Looking radiant, as always, in a drop waist floor length white gown. It looked great on her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. God Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flats started playing as she started down the aisle. He had no idea how they had ended up choosing this song for when she walked down the aisle but it seemed to fit them perfectly.

The words

God bless the broken road

That led me straight to you

We're sung as she reached him. The music faded.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you," Callen whispered to Deeks as he handed him her hand. Kensi giggled a little and Marty smiled at him and Callen went to sit by Kensi's mom. The pastor started saying whatever he was saying but nor Marty or Kensi heard what he was really saying, they were to busy smiling at each other.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the pastor said. "You may kiss the bride." Kensi now had the biggest smile on her face along we Deeks. He kissed her firmly on the lips. It lasted a couple of seconds as neither of them were big on PDA. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Martin Deeks," the pastor announced. The newly married couple had the brightest smiles on their faces.

The guest, only numbering about 20 and that included Sam's wife and daughter, Eric's plus one and Mike Renko (HE'S NOT DEAD IN THIS!), all cheered. Marty kissed Kensi again before the happy couple walked out of the small church.

::

Sam was D. which made Deeks wonder if that was a mistake in itself. The reception was small but wonderful.

As Kensi and Marty Deeks made their way to the dance floor for their first dance. I Cross my Heart by George Strait played. Again, Deeks wondered why they had chosen this song but it was one song they both agreed on.

In all the world

You'll never find A love as true as mine.

"That's true you know," Marty whispered to his wife.

"What is?" She asked.

"In all the world. you'll never find, a love as true as mine," Deeks replied.

"You're such a cliché Martin Deeks," Kensi replied.

"I'm not the one who chose a little white church to get married in."

"Toché," Kensi replied.

"And you finally get it right," Marty said spinning her then putting her into a dip as the song ended. Kensi smiled up at her husband.

"I love you," Kensi said

"I love you too," Marty kissed her.

As the night went on everybody was on the dance floor, as happy as could be another people, as in Mike Renko and Eric, were as drunk as could be. Most of the music was upbeat dance music but there was a slow dance here and there. The last dance of the night was nice one. Kensi was snuggled into Deeks' chest with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waste.

"Nell and Callen look like they're enjoying them selves," Kensi said, her eyes on the couple also slow dancing.

"Kensi," Deeks warned

"What?" she asked innocently. Her big brown puppy dog eyes looking up at him.

"Just don't meddle, ok?"

"No promises," she replied snuggling back into his chest.

The song ended and Kensi and Marty said their goodbyes, before riding off into their new world as husband and wife.

A/N so there it is. Short and sweet. Some how a little nallen managed their way in there but awe well. Hoped you liked it.


End file.
